fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Nozomu Hanamura
is the main human character in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. He is a 12-year-old (13 in season 2) middle-school boy. He later becomes Lip's human buddy. Nozomu made his first anime appearance in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door in episode 1, part 1. He is voiced by Natsuki Hanae. His Fairilu counterpart, named Drop, appears in Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~. Appearance Nozomu is a human boy with pale skin and brown eyes. He has short blue hair with fairly blunt bangs. His main attire consists of a yellow thin sweater with a white shirt underneath, and dark navy pants with green loafers. He sometimes wears another yellow sweater, with light blue stripes going down on the front. There are buttons on it. There are also two dark blue stripes on his left sleeve and a blue stripe on his right sleeve. There is also a white shirt underneath it, with dark beige pants and blue loafers. Personality Nozomu is interested in Fairilus since his grandmother told him about them. He believes in their existence and wants to learn more about them. He is calm and wants to become a Fairilu researcher. He also loves flowers. In the Anime Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Nozomu is a strong believer in Farilus and dreams of becoming a Fairilu researcher someday. He holds onto a book given by his grandmother known as the Picturebook of Fairilu. He uses this book frequently to study various Fairilu lore in the Fairilu universe and all of their species. One day, he builds a Fairilu Door and a Key to try and meet a real Fairilu. His attempt initially fails though and Nozomu accidentally drops his key and loses sight of it. Unknown to him while searching for it, the door he tried to open is actually glowing. By the time he finds out the door is glowing, and he hurriedly takes a look through it. There, he finds the unborn Lip struggling to get the door open. Nozomu tries to cheer her on to get the door open. This helped her regain her confidence and she was able to pass through the door and become born. Nozomu was excited to seen an actual Fairilu. From that point on, Nozomu continues to study the various Fairilu lore, all while hoping he'll might meet another Fairilu again. At one point, he met a girl who noticed he had a Fairilu book. They sat down and looked at his book until a drawing of a tulip fairy fell to the ground, which he let her keep. When she told him that she believes in Fairilu, he was happy and said that he had never met someone who believes in them. He told her that his dream was to become a Fairilu researcher and create his own Fairilu guide. He took a picture of the girl with his Fairilu Camera and developed an interest in her. When a cat suddenly attacked, Nozomu saved her, but she disappeared, and he wonders where she went. He later discovers that the girl, Yumiri was actually Lip. Name origin Nozomu means "wish". Hanamura is a Japanese surname, and it is likely the character was named this because hana means "flower". Gallery ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' Nozomi Holds a Key.png|Nozomu with a Fairilu Key. Nozomufeari.png|Nozomu as a Fairilu. ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror'' F12ee66aceadfdca.jpg|Nozomu as a Fairilu, with Lip. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Main Character Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Category:Hanamura Family